Remords
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant AWE. Incapable de vivre avec ses remords, Elizabeth prend une potion de Tia pour l'aider à dormir... Ecrit pour les 30 baisers : Thème 6, entre le rêve et la réalité


**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont encore et toujours à Disney**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc un nouveau petit OS sur Jack & Liz. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Remords**

Cela faisait trois mois que Jack était mort. Jour pour jour, Elizabeth le savait car elle avait compté. D'abord les jours puis les nuits. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle s'était mise à les transformer en heures. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle tentait d'estimer ainsi. Le temps passé par Jack au Purgatoire ? Le temps passé à regretter ?

Elle était tellement obsédée par ses comptes qu'elle s'isolait, remâchant seule sa culpabilité et repoussant toutes les tentatives des autres pour l'approcher, qu'il s'agisse de Will ou des membres de l'équipage. Elle ne prenait pas part aux discussions sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Au fond d'elle, elle songeait qu'elle en avait assez fait.

« Le soleil va se coucher » Déclara Will d'une voix emplie de retenue.

Elizabeth leva les yeux et se força à lui sourire.

« Oh » Répondit elle.

Il lui sembla que Will évitait son regard.

Un froid s'installa dans son cœur. Se pouvait il que Will sache ? Se pouvait il qu'il ait deviné son meurtre… Ou pire qu'il ait compris ses raisons de le commettre ! Cette idée l'effara encore plus et elle poussa un gémissement étranglé. Debout à quelques pas d'elle, Will soupira à son tour.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre un peu de repos »

Elizabeth hocha la tête. Elle doutait de trouver le sommeil mais elle ne supportait plus de se trouver au milieu des pirates réunis pour sauver Jack. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Après tout… C'était elle qui l'avait tué.

« Bonne nuit Will » Se força-t-elle à dire doucement.

Une fois de plus il lui répondit sans la regarder.

« Dors bien Elizabeth »

Elle réprima un sourire amer et se dirigea vers le réduit qui lui servait de chambre et qui préservait son intimité. Une fois seule, Elizabeth s'allongea, les yeux grands ouverts. Comme toujours depuis sa mort, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Jack.

Ses narines frémirent alors qu'il flottait dans l'air un parfum de poudre. Cela sentait la poudre aussi ce jour là. Avec un soupir, Elizabeth songea au moment où Jack avait réapparu. Le jour de l'attaque du Kraken. Il l'avait sauvée. Il avait sauvé Will. Puis… Il avait choisi d'abandonner le navire et elle…

Un coup bref suivi de l'apparition de Tia Dalma interrompit ses souvenirs et elle jeta un regard presque hostile à la sorcière. Sans se formaliser, cette dernière lui tendit une tasse fumante

« Contre les cauchemars. Et les remords » Lui annonça-t-elle d'une voix à l'accent traînant.

Elizabeth tiqua et prit la tasse tendue.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez mais merci.. Un peu de chaleur n'est pas de refus »

Tia Dalma sourit avec cynisme et ses yeux transpercèrent Elizabeth.

« Dans ce cas j'y ajouterais ceci » Déclara-t-elle en versant le contenu d'un petit sachet dans la tasse.

Elizabeth la regarda faire avec méfiance.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De la poudre de rêve… » Susurra Tia Dalma.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, Elizabeth sourit légèrement

« La poudre de rêve n'existe pas…

- Dans ce cas boit Elizabeth et affronte tes rêves devenus réalités… A moins que tu refuses de les reconnaître comme tiens…

- La seule chose que je désire est d'épouser Will

- Dans ce cas-tu n'as pas à redouter de boire… Mais en auras-tu le courage Elizabeth ? »

La jeune femme releva le menton et crispa sa mâchoire avant de répondre

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais de le faire.

- Nous verrons bien… Bonne nuit Elizabeth Swann. Qui sait peut être t'apportera-t-elle les réponses et le pardon que tu attends si ardemment » Déclara la sorcière en se levant dans un froufrou de jupons.

Balançant entre amusement et agacement, Elizabeth la regarda sortir.

Une fois qu'elle fut seule à nouveau, elle posa la tasse fumante à côté d'elle et reprit sa position initiale, regardant sans le voir l'enchevêtrement du bois du plafond.

Comme elle s'y attendait ses pensées la ramenèrent vers Jack. L'expression de son visage lorsqu'il avait décidé d'abandonner le Pearl. Le goût de ses lèvres lorsqu'elles s'étaient entrouvertes sous la pression des siennes. Le contact de sa chemise puis de sa main lorsqu'elle l'avait enchaîné. Et la réalisation lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle l'avait condamné. Son désir à elle. Le besoin dévorant qu'elle avait éprouvé durant une fraction de seconde de le détacher, de l'embrasser, de s'évanouir avec lui.

« Mon dieu Jack » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

Elle était partie. A l'abri dans une chaloupe elle l'avait regardé mourir. Elle ne se le pardonnait pas. Pas plus que ce qu'elle avait ressenti en l'embrassant. Elle avait cru qu'une fois son désir assouvi elle l'oublierait. Il n'en était rien. Elle pensait sans cesse à lui.

Un long soupir las lui échappa et elle posa un regard creusé de cernes sur la tasse fumante. Tia avait dit que cela l'aiderait à dormir. A apaiser ses remords et à retrouver ses rêves. Et elle avait bien besoin de rêver en ce moment. Elizabeth tendit une main tremblante sur la tasse et but le contenu d'un trait avant de la reposer et de s'allonger de nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux en attendant que le sommeil la cueille.

Tia devait avoir tort, songea Elizabeth après plusieurs minutes. Il ne se passait rien. Elle se releva légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Autour d'elle la cabine.

« Tu parles d'une sorcière » Grommela-t-elle.

Pourtant…. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ce n'était pas la cabine dans laquelle elle s'était couchée. Celle-ci était plus vaste et le lit sous son corps plus moelleux. Le cœur battant, Elizabeth se redressa et un sanglot lui échappa en reconnaissant la poignée ouvragée de sa porte. La même que sur le Pearl. Elle se retourna et embrassa la pièce d'un regard. Celle où elle avait toujours dormi à bord du navire de Jack.

Fiévreusement cette fois, Elizabeth actionna la poignée et se précipita dans l'escalier. Une vague de soulagement déferla en elle et elle dut se retenir à la rampe pour ne pas tomber. Elle était sur le Black Pearl. Bel et bien.

A quelques mètres d'elle, une silhouette s'agitait, parlant à des interlocuteurs invisibles et le cœur d'Elizabeth s'affola.

« Jack ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Délirante de joie elle se précipita vers le pirate qui la reçut dans ses bras, l'air absent.

« Oh Jack, j'ai cru , j'ai cru…

- Voilà ma charmante meurtrière. Répondit Jack. Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que c'est à cause d'elle que je suis ici ? Ne jamais faire confiance à une femme mes amis, croyez en le vieux Jack » Lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Elizabeth se dégagea de ses bras, le visage blême

« Jack ? Mais à qui parlez vous ?

- C'est sûr que cette chère Miss Swann manquait ici. Ironisa Jack.

- Jack … Il n'y a personne… » Murmura Elizabeth d'une voix douce.

Le pirate se retourna vers elle et lui chuchota

« Je sais trésor… Mais vous non plus vous n'êtes pas réellement là…Si c'était le cas, je ne pourrais pas faire ceci » Ajouta-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

Elizabeth sentit sa moustache la chatouiller et retint son souffle tandis qu'il l'embrassait avec sauvagerie, lui écorchant à demi la bouche.

Il finit par la relâcher avec un sourire froid

« Pas de chaînes ? Pas de Kraken ? Vous me décevez trésor » Déclara-t-il en se détournant d'elle.

Elizabeth le regarda, horrifiée puis glapit en découvrant le paysage vide qui les entourait

« Du sable ? Mais Jack où est l'océan ? »

Cette fois le regard qu'il lui adressa était las

« Il n'y a pas d'océan … Sauf si le sable est un océan… En fait je donnerais mon âme pour une brise, une alizé, le souffle d'un baiser »Soupira-t-il.

La gorge nouée, Elizabeth le contempla et l'attira contre elle

« Je suis désolée Jack… Tellement désolée… Si vous saviez je, je ne voulais pas mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix… Il n'en avait qu'après vous.

- J'ai toujours admiré ça chez vous Lizzie… Vous faites les choses qui doivent être faite même si d'autres peuvent en souffrir. Une attitude digne d'un pirate

- Mais j'en souffre aussi ! » S'exclama Elizabeth

Le regard vague de Jack se posa sur elle et il lui caressa lentement la joue.

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment là n'est-ce pas ? »

Elizabeth sentit les sanglots monter dans sa gorge.

« Je ne sais même pas où nous sommes.

- Dans le Purgatoire de Jones… Sans doute faites vous partie de mes tourments. » Ironisa Jack avec une amertume qui serra un peu plus encore le cœur d'Elizabeth.

Le pirate se détourna d'elle à nouveau

« Vous voyez c'est à cause d'elle que nous sommes ici ! » Répéta-t-il à la cantonade.

Des larmes roulant sur ses joues, Elizabeth lui prit le bras, le forçant à la regarder.

« Jack …. Nous allons venir vous chercher, vous sortir d'ici , nous sommes en route… Jack écoutez moi

- Vous écoutez ? Et pourquoi le ferais je ? Vous m'avez tuée et il y a fort à parier que vous faites partie de mes hallucinations !

- Non… Je ne sais … Je me suis endormie et je me suis réveillée ici…

- Donc vous n'êtes pas vraiment là. CQFD »

Elizabeth le regarda d'un air désolé. Il ne l'écouterait pas. Il ne voulait plus l'écouter. Pourtant… Lorsqu'elle était apparue, son premier geste envers elle avait été de l'embrasser. Sans doute pour la blesser mais après tout elle s'en moquait bien. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'allégea alors qu'elle prenait brusquement sa décision. D'une main tremblante elle serra le vêtement de Jack qui eut un mouvement de recul.

« Je ne sais pas … Si je suis dans un rêve ou si c'est la réalité… Mais… Jack.. » S'interrompit elle sous le regard perplexe du pirate.

Elle n'hésitait plus. Laissant libre court au désir qu'elle avait eu tellement de mal à réfréner le jour où elle l'avait abandonné, elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un profond baiser. La réponse de Jack fut instantanée et Elizabeth gémit en sentant ses bras se refermer autour de son corps. Finalement, hors d'haleine, elle le relâcha, plongeant son regard dans les yeux sombres qu'elle avait craint de ne jamais revoir. Jack lui sourit. Un sourire à la fois triste et ironique.

« Vous ne me laisserez pas tranquille hein?

- Jack … Je suis tellement désolée… » Soupira Elizabeth.

A ces mots, Jack s'écarta d'elle avant de revenir.

« Maudite pirate » Siffla-t-il en caressant doucement sa joue.

Le souffle d'Elizabeth se bloqua dans sa poitrine lorsque la main de Jack descendit jusqu'à sa chemise.

« Que faites vous ? Murmura-t-elle

- Ici… Rien n'est réel. Cracha Jack. Mais je veux bien prendre ma récompense. »

Elle le fixa tandis qu'il écartait doucement sa chemise, ses mains crasseuses glissant sur sa peau pâle, jusqu'à ses seins qu'il saisit à pleines mains. Elizabeth gémit.

« Pardonnez moi Jack…

- Jamais. » Répondit il en lui enlevant sa chemise.

Elizabeth sentit son souffle dans son cou et elle inclina la tête malgré elle tandis qu'il descendait sa bouche pour embrasser sa poitrine.

« Petite meurtrière. Cracha Jack entre deux baisers. Pirate »

Elizabeth le regarda tandis qu'il glissait ses mains sur son ventre plat jusqu'à la ceinture de son fut. Elle devait l'arrêter. Elle le savait mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle voulait plus. Elle voulait… Elle voulait lui offrir sa récompense promise. Tant pour obtenir son pardon et la rédemption que pour assouvir le désir qui couvait dans ses reins depuis des mois.

« Jack… » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix mourante.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui fit un sourire vicieux qui lui tordit le ventre de peur et de désir. Sans réussir à se contrôler, Elizabeth glissa ses mains dans les cheveux sombres de Jack.

« Je suis désolée…Murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

- Il n'y a pas de place pour les remords ici… Répondit Jack.

- Je sais… »

Le corps d'Elizabeth s'embrasa alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le pont. Ses mains parcoururent la peau nue du torse de Jack et elle s'étonna presque de sentir sa chaleur sous ses doigts. Éperdue de désir, elle tendit ses lèvres vers lui et leurs bouches se rejoignirent à nouveau tandis qu'il se glissait sur elle. Un long gémissement se bloqua dans la gorge d'Elizabeth en sentant le sexe chaud de Jack l'effleurer. Le pirate recula et l'observa un moment.

« Presque réelle… » Murmura-t-il en se poussant en elle.

Elizabeth poussa un cri étranglé, entre la douleur et le plaisir puis le pirate retomba sur elle, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur.

« Lizzie… Balbutia-t-il. Lizzie… Si vous étiez vraiment là je … »

Elle leva la main pour le toucher, éperdue de plaisir.

« Jack… » Commença-t-elle.

Elle sursauta brutalement.

Autour d'elle le décor de la pièce dans laquelle elle s'était endormie. Elizabeth battit des cils et rougit brutalement au souvenir du rêve qu'elle avait fait et dont elle se rappelait les moindres détails. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son front et s'assit brusquement. Ensuite elle baissa les yeux sur son corps. Un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'elle passait une main entre ses cuisses.

« Comment … » Murmura-t-elle en levant jusqu'à son visage ses doigts légèrement teintés de rouge.

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres à cette vue.

« C'était un rêve. Déclara-t-elle à voix haute. Rien qu'un stupide rêve.

- As-tu obtenu les réponses que tu cherchais Elizabeth Swann ? » Lui demanda brutalement la voix de Tia Dalma.

Elizabeth sursauta en l'entendant et posa un regard incrédule sur la sorcière.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Que m'avez-vous fait ?

- Moi ? Je n'ai rien fait…Ce que tu as vécu n'est que … la réalisation de ton rêve le plus cher

- Coucher avec Jack n'est pas ce que je désire ! » S'exclama Elizabeth.

La sorcière lui lança un regard entendu et Elizabeth rougit.

« Ainsi c'est le plaisant Jack que tu as rejoint dans son Purgatoire…

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Les rêves et la réalité sont étroitement liés au Purgatoire de Jones…

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille ! » Ragea Elizabeth en se levant brutalement.

Tia Dalma la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers le pont

« Viens me voir lorsque tu désireras le rejoindre à nouveau »Susurra-t-elle.

Elizabeth l'ignora et se précipita au bastingage, inspirant l'air froid en de profondes goulées avant de se calmer.

Ce n'est pas possible… Songea-t-elle. Ce ne peut pas être vrai… Pourtant…

Elizabeth soupira lourdement et fixa l'horizon avec tristesse, plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Will.

« Elizabeth ? Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

La culpabilité lui serra le cœur et la jeune femme soupira.

« Une fois que Jack sera sauvé… Tout redeviendra normal » Assura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour le jeune homme.

Sans voir la douleur qui déformait le visage de son fiancé, Elizabeth se précipita vers sa cabine, espérant que Tia ne s'y trouvait plus.

Son vœu fut exaucé et la jeune femme s'allongea. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux à nouveau, elle retrouva sans plaisir ses remords que la nuit avaient encore alourdis, ignorant qu'au Purgatoire, Jack Sparrow hurlait sa rage d'avoir vu une fois de plus son rêve lui échapper au moment où il le croyait devenu réalité…


End file.
